The present invention relates to a sliding track assembly for drawer, and more particularly to a simple structure of sliding track assembly, which can be positively positioned in the received position when the drawer is pushed back to the inside of the desk.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a sliding track assembly for drawer according to the prior art. This structure of sliding track assembly comprises a positioning mechanism installed in the outer rail for holding the outer rail 4 in the received position. The positioning mechanism comprises a fixed block 1, a movable block 3, and a link 2 coupled between the fixed block 1 and the movable block 3. This structure of positioning mechanism is complicated, and its manufacturing cost is high. Further, if the user shifts the movable block 3 to an abnormal position due to an error during arrangement of the drawer, the locating flange 41 of the inner rail 4 can not act against the movable block 3, causing the inner rail 4 unable to be positively positioned in the received position.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a positioning mechanism for a sliding track assembly for drawer, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the positioning mechanism is comprised of a fixed block, and a movable block pivoted to the fixed block and adapted to hold the inner rail positively in the received position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the fixed block and the movable block are respectively injection-molded from plastics, therefore the manufacturing cost of the positioning mechanism is inexpensive. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the movable block ahs guide means adapted for guiding the inner rail into the engaged position in the case the movable block is shifted out of the correct position.